Koiresu
by desichan17
Summary: Sasori is a rather silent Neko, whom ever since his parents death has never smiled. but when a rather cheery blonde boy is dropped into his lap, his life is going to take a wild turn. a story of finding happiness, fighting for you love....and NEKOS!
1. Prologe

I remember….  
…something sad…….  
It made me cry……  
…that day…..  
after that day…..  
…I never smiled again.  
..............I forgot HOW to smile…………..  


* * *

  
_"where is my little boy?" _

_"here I am mama!!"_

_ A small child smiled and ran up to his mother. His messy red hair fell in his ruby eyes. The woman laughed and lifted the boy into the air, cradling him. _

_"ack! Mama! Im not a baby!" _

_The boy pouted at the woman, but she just smiled. _

_"But your soo cute!" _

_She nuzzled their noses together, and playfully bat his little ear's. they twitched, and he giggled. _

_"That tickled mama!!" _

_The woman started to walk into their house, still carrying the child. "Well, its time for bed." _

_"But mama!!"  
"Don't fight your mother kid. You gotta learn, the woman always wins"  
they pair looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway, waiting fro them.  
The woman laughed and kissed the mans cheek. _

_"true dear, true."_

_ "papa!" _

_The small child latched his arm around the mans arm, and giggled as the man lifted the small child into the air, as if he was flying. _

_"come on, its time for bed"_

_ the man handed the child over to the woman, who carried the child to his room.  
She layed him down, and pulled the blankets up to his chin, gently tucking him in.  
"night mama"  
she smiled and kissed the boys forehead. _

_"goodnight my little neko. I love you"  
he giggled and hugged her. _

_"I love you to, and papa! I love you guys tons and tons"  
the man laughed from the doorway. _

_"grandmother is going to watch you while we go out ok?"  
"yay!!! Grammy!!!!"_

The pair was about to leave, when they looked into their room.  
The small child was curled up, a small puppet in his arms.  
"don't worry you two! Go off and have fun!" 

_"thanks mom, see you tonight!"_

_ the man waved and led the woman out the door._

* * *

  
….they never came back……  
killed….  
…innocent bystanders walking home when a gang shooting broke out….  
Now I know why we never went into the city……  
…..i lost my smile….my happiness  
all that remains from back then is my ears….  
…my cursed ears…..  
they show everyone im young, so they see me as a child.  
….my art is taking as a joke….i cant even get b job….  
yet I still find high school pointless…..  
…..is it bad that I don't go anymore?  
well…cant be as bad as going mute around my grandmother….  
….my only family…..

how can anyone smile anymore?  
….the world is so cold….  
I hate those who smile and laugh….i hate them all…..

The boy was broken from his daydream, when laughter reached his ears.  
The boys cat-like ears twitched, and he glared at the couple walking by.  
They didn't see the angry boy sitting in the branch of a tree.  
He scoffed and turned his back to them, and faced the river.  
He sighed, and was about to lay down on the large branch, when something caught his eyes.  
Something _golden_ in the river.  
He jumped down and ran over, plucking his hand in the water, to catch the object that was swiftly going down the river.  
He tried to pull up, but it was heavy.  
Using both hands, and pulled up, the object slid out of the water, and onto the grass.  
A child.  
A barely breathing child.


	2. Adorable new friend

Darkness faded away as eyes slowly opened.

"u-ugh"

Eyelids slid open all the way, reviling crystal blue eyes. "So your alive?" The child turned their head and saw a young boy staring at him. The child stared at the boy. He had a pale face, with handsome features. His eyes, though emotionless were a shade of ruby that matched perfect with his messy maroon hair. He looked like doll, his maroon ears giving him a soft effect, though his eyes gave off a deadly look. "H-handsome"

"What?" The child winched and tried to sit up, but couldn't. "You…your very handsome un" The boy was taken back by this. "Um….thanks?...hey you shouldn't sit up" He gently pushed the smaller boy back down, so they were laying on there back. "Where am I un?" The older boy sighed. "In the woods, I'm not sure where. I saw you flouting in the river…which I was wondering why?"

The child sighed and finally sat up, ignoring the other advice. "Cause un, I fell" they smiled when the other gave him a flat look. "You just fell into the river?" the child nodded, then noticed something. Their hair. It was muddy and tangled. "Ew…um.." they looked around, and saw the sun was starting to set. 'Oh no un! I'm gonna be in soo much trouble un!! and im a mess!!" the older boy sighed. "Come here kid" he stood, and took the child's hand, helping them up. "Your in no condition to be walking. Come with me" the child bit there lip, but took the others hand, and let themselves be led away by a stranger.

The child looked around as they walked into the small house. They were led down a small hallway, and to a door, slightly open. "Here" the older boy pushed the child into the room. "clean up" The child looked forward and realized they were in a bathroom. The boy sighed and walked into his kitchen. Good, his grandmother was out. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a coke, then a second one. He carried them to his room, placing them both on his dresser. He scanned his desk for a moment.

There were his notebooks, a few unfinished tiny puppets, a open doodle pad, and a candle. He walked over to his bed, and sat down. It was a comfy mattress, with a plain grey sheet. That was pretty much all that was in his room, besides a bookshelf, and a large box where he kept his puppets. He kept all his clothes in his closet, so had no use for a dresser. He layed down on the bed letting his legs hanging over the edge.

_why did I bring that kid home? I don't even know her!_

he groaned and layed the back of his hand on his forehead. "Um…e-excuse me?" he lifted his head slightly and looked over at the door. It was cracked slightly, and he could see a blue eye. Sasori stood, and walked over to his closet. "Come in" he pulled a baggy white shirt from its curtain, he layed it over his arm and walked out, back into the room.  
The child was standing near his bed. they head had a large towel over it, so you could barley see their face. But what caught the boys attention was the way the child was wearing they're second towel. Only around their waist. "You're a boy?" the child let out a pouting sound, and folded their arms. "yes un! Of course I'm a guy!" He took the offered shirt and threw it on, then pulled the towel off his head. Sasori stared at the child. This was the first time he got a good look at the kid, and he was in awe.

He had long, silky blonde hair that fell to his waist. Bangs covered part of his face, but the side that was visible was slender, and had soft features. He had a slim body that could be seen even with the baggy shirt on. "w-what un?" the boy looked into the crystal blue eye that wasn't hidden by his hair. "Why are you staring un?" "No reason…." He watched as a faint blush crept up on the boy's sun-kissed face. His yellow ears went down slightly, afraid he had done something wrong. The older boy caught this and shook his head. "Sorry…i…just thought you were a girl for a minute. I mean…when I found you your hair was in your face, so it was hard to tell" the blonde raised a small hand. "its fine un, im use to it" the older boy sighed. He knew it wasn't alright, but he wasn't good and apologizing. "Um…want a soda?" the boy's ears shot up. "Soda?"

He followed the boy over to the desk, and gladly accepted the cold can. He cracked it open, and took a big gulp, his tail flicked back and forth happily. He set the drink down and gently whipped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Thank you un!!! oh!" the boy bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for saving me. My name deidara" he looked up, his ear went down slightly. The other boy raised an eyebrow. "Um…sasori….why are you so nervous?" the child gulped and looked away, standing up strait. "Well….im not use to meeting new people un" sasori sighed softly. "Come on, lets call your parents"

"Hello? Ino? Yes its deidara un….ok…ill hold……hey! Um…well…ack! Don't yell un!!! relax gosh! Im gonna stay at a friend tonight I promise to get to school on time geez!"  
he hung up, and threw the phone a glare. "Stupid adults un…oh! Um…d-do you mind walking with me to my school tomorrow? Its scary going alone un" sasori looked at the boy. There was no way he could say no. He was about to led the boy back to his room, when the phone went off. He didn't answer it. He led the boy to his room, and pushed him in, just when the machine went off.

_Hello sasori! Its your grandmother! Just wanted to say I wont be home till tomorrow, stay out of trouble and come home right after school, bie_

He rolled his eyes and walked inside the room. "your grandma un?" sasori nodded and walked over to his bed, and sat down. "so…what school do you go to?" "um…uhina high" sasori stared for a moment.

_Why does that sound so familiar…oh ya….its my school…wow I haven't been there in months_

"Wait…how older are you?" "Im 13 un!" the redhead was surprised. He looked more like 10 or 9. "You un?" "Oh uh….15" The blonde smiled and sat down on the bed next to sasori. "soo…mind telling me how you fell into the river?" the blonde giggled and nodded. "I'll tell you un" he sighed and layed down backwards. My cousin was telling us this story. It was about a young princess and how she ate a deadly apple, so she fell into a deep sleep. Only a kiss could bring her back un. all her dwarf friends were really sad, tell her prince charming came a kissed her. then she woke up, and they lived happily ever after un….and well, the other asked how a kiss broke the curse. She said cause it was her first kiss, and when you share a first kiss with someone, its something special and usually means that they will belong to that person, since they would be in love un. well, one of the others pointed out how I had never had my first kiss, so after she left, one of them tackled me un, and told me to kiss him so I'd be his, but I said no. Then a bunch started to ask me, but I ran un. when I got away, I was sitting by the river, when I dropped my bracelet. So I dove in for it un. And…I guess I hit my head"

He gave a cheerful laugh while sasori stared at him. "They wanted….your first kiss?" "Yep un! But they're always doing that un" the redhead was very confused. "But…aren't they your cousins?" "No…we just live in the same area. And we share the same name un" sasori wanted to smack the kid. "If you have the same last name, your family!" "But we're not un!" the blonde turned his head and smiled at sasori. "we share the same NAME not last name, you know that silly" "…..no…." the blonde let out a long sigh. "you know everyone has a second name right? Well they share the same second name, so that means they're my clan." He gave a small frown, and looked out the window. "You can only love within you clan un" sasori watched, when it clicked.

_oh ya_

He remembered his parents talking about that.

_wow…I even forgot my second name_

The child looked back at the boy and smiled. "It's said that you have to trust someone really, really well to tell them your second name. I hope I can learn your one day" he gave a soft smile, before a yawn escaped his lips. Sasori sighed and stood up. "Here" he gently lifted the boy, and pulled off the covers, before gently laying the boy down, and covering him with the sheet. "You have school tomorrow, so you need rest" he grabbed his spare pillow, and was walking out of the room, when deidara called him. "W-where are you going un?" "The couch" "wait!" he turned and stared at the boy. He had the covers pulled up to mouth, his ears were down, and there was a faint blush on his face. "Um…i-I've never had a sleep over….im not use to sleeping in new places un" sasori could see the fear in the boys eyes. "c-can you stay here un?" He sighed and walked over to the bed. "fine" deidara scooted over, and sasori climbed under the sheets next to him. thank god he had a big mattress.

"Night sasori un!" "night…deidara" he layed with his back to the smaller boy. After a while, he heard the soft, calm breath's of the boy, telling him the child was asleep. He sighed and his hand drifted off the bed, and to the floor.  
his fingers grazed something under the bed. Sasori raised an eyebrow, and pulled it out, and onto the bed. A small pouch. He opened it, and something fell out. A small charm, with an engagement. He picked it up, and let it rest in the palm of his hand. It was rather large, and the engagement was easy to read. Sasori tilted his hand so the moonlight that came though his window poured into his hand.

_Tokiresu_  
_that's my second name…..Tokiresu….._

he rolled over and looked at the blonde next to him. his hair had fallen away from his face, so it was fully visible. Sasori blinked, and gently ran finger down the boy's cheek. he was…beautiful…..and those neko ears made him irrespirable cute. No wonder they chased him.

_…I wonder what his second name is….i wonder if he shares mine…._

Sasori almost hit his head. He just met the kid, what was he thinking? He sighed and rolled over again, his back to the child. He carefully put the charm back and threw it under the bed. "…hmmm…." The boy jumped when he felt arms wrap around his own arm. "mmmhhhh…..nooo…..mine…." sasori felt something tickle his arm, so he looked over his shoulder. Deidara was nuzzling his arm, his ear tickling his skin, as was his hair.  
Normally he would shove someone away for doing that….but…he couldn't bring himself to do it. The boy pulled himself closer, and let out a soft sigh. "Handsome….mmmhhhh" sasori watched the boy.

_What the fuck is he dreaming of?_

He sighed and layed his head down. He would never admit it…but…the way they were laying…it felt…nice. He closed his eyes, the word Tokiresu burned in his mind.

_I…..really DO wonder what his name is….  
………Tokiresu? how……strange…..yet….how fitting….._

_

* * *

_Blegh, not sure I like this style .  
This is my old story that was a big hit on DA so i decided to post here, but its quite old and in my old style.

Grrr, i feel like I didn't do good with grammer . If anyone wishes to beta this story (a yaoi) OR if you know a good yaoi beta reader please tell me! It would really help!

Reviews = 3


End file.
